The present invention relates to an arrangement for a climate control in passenger spaces of power vehicles. More particularly, it relates to such an arrangement which has a supply passage for supplying an air stream, two further passages, and a flap like member arranged in the region of branching between the first mentioned passage and the further passages and turnable between two end positions in which it respectively closes one of the further passages.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. For reducing a flow noise, it has been known to propose climate control arrangements in which the flap like member at its end which faces away of the supplied air stream, is rounded. However, it has been recognized that these measures are not sufficient to satisfy increased requirements as to the noise control.